Prisonnier de la maison abandonnée
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Tout le monde avait entendu parler d'une maison abandonnée. Cette maison détenait toutes les richesses qu'un homme avide pouvait souhaiter. On ne savait trop comment mais elle possédait les nouvelles technologies avant que celles-ci ne soient sorti pour le grand public. Beaucoup pensait que c'était un mythe, inventait afin de prouver la cupidité sans bornes des humains. Yaoi Lemon


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**ATTENTION**: Yaoi, Lemon! (en clair des hommes qui s'aiment et qui font comme n'importe qui au lit! Donc si vous n'aimez pas et surtout que vous ne voulez pas essayer de comprendre et d'être tolèrent: ne lisez pas!) + Harcélement!

Dans cette histoire, le duel monster n'existe pas.

Je l'ai écrite à partir d'un rêve très étrange et j'ai donc écrit cette histoire autour des bribes de mes rêves.

Désolé pour toutes les fautes

* * *

**Prisonnier de la maison abandonnée**

Tout le monde avait entendu parler d'une maison abandonnée. Cette maison détenait toutes les richesses qu'un homme avide pouvait souhaiter. On ne savait trop comment mais elle possédait les nouvelles technologies avant que celles-ci ne soient sorti pour le grand public. Beaucoup pensait que c'était un mythe, inventait afin de prouver la cupidité sans bornes des humains.

… … … … … … …

-Une maison abandonnée ? Répéta Yuya fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu dois te tromper, si une maison avait été abandonnée près des côtes et surtout près de chez toi, tout le monde le saurait.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je me moque de toi ? Demanda Yuzu ne supportant pas que ça parole soit mise en doute.

Yuya agita sa tête négativement, puis fixa son amie d'enfance.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Juste que ce n'est qu'une rumeur, alors elle ne peut pas exister S'expliqua le garçon aux cheveux verts et rouges ressemblant à une tomate. Les propriétaires ont dû partir en vacances et oublier d'éteindre la lumière. De plus tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur. Et puis que faisais-tu dans une propriété privée ?

-Des enfants avaient lancé leur ballon trop fort alors je suis allée le chercher pour eux. Et puis les lumières des pièces s'éteignaient et s'allumaient comme si quelqu'un marchait dans la maison mais il n'y avait aucune ombre, ni bruit.

La sonnerie retentit et chaque élève revint à leur place. Les deux amis, voisins de classe, se fixèrent alors que le professeur fit son entré. Même si Yuya ne croyait pas à toutes ses superstitions, il savait que Yuzu n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires pour frimer.

À la sortie des classes, un groupe ayant entendu leur conversation se joignirent aux deux amis. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons. Les étudiantes se mirent près de Yuzu et commencèrent à poser des questions tandis que les mâles interrogèrent Yuya sur la véracité de cette histoire. Une fois convaincus, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans cette maison. Ils demandèrent à la demoiselle au cheveux roses où se trouvait cette demeure. Cependant – au grand regret de son meilleur ami – elle décida de les emmener. N'ayant pas confiance en ce petit groupe, l'ami de la fille racontant cette histoire, décida de les suivre afin de protéger Yuzu.

La nuit arriva et le petit groupe atteignit le terrain de la prétendue maison abandonnée. Voyant Yuya les suivre, les garçons crurent qu'il avait relevé le défi : celui de rentrer dans la maison et prendre une partie de la richesse qui s'y trouvait.

-Alors vous êtes prêt ? Fit une des filles.

-Toi aussi Sakaki-kun ? Demanda la plus jeune.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et fixa son ami Yuzu. Elle ! Elle était déterminée ! Elle allait prouver qu'elle avait raison. Et cette détermination effrayé Yuya, il avait peur que son ami oublie où elle était et qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin, passant par un trou dans le mur caché par des broussailles. Comme l'avait dit Yuzu, aucun bruit ne fut émis de la maison. Et des lumières s'allumaient puis s'éteignaient. Certains reculèrent, effrayés puis le fait de penser à la récompense leur permit d'affronter cette peur. Le vent sifflait doucement et calmement, ni aboiement, ni miaulement, ni dispute dans la rue, ni conversation amicale ne pouvait se faire entendre, comme isolé du monde.

En silence, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Yuzu mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte n'étant pas verrouillé.

-Cette maison doit vraiment être abandonnée. Déclara un des garçon.

-Entrons ! Fit Yuzu d'un pas sûr.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent, Yuya attrapa le bras de son amie. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée à entrer même si son meilleur ami lui suppliait de ne pas y aller. Alors, il devait la protéger, car elle était son amie, sa chère amie d'enfance avec qu'il avait partagé plusieurs bons moments.

-Laisse-moi passer devant. Je reviendrais te dire si il n'y a rien de dangereux. Sinon, je veux que tu fuis. Promet-le moi.

-Je te le promet. Dis doucement Yuzu comprenant que Yuya s'inquiétait pour son bien être.

Elle se mit sur les côtés et laissa le jeune homme entrer. Il entra, tournant son regard de part et d'autre, cherchant un signe suspect... Mais rien. Tout semblait normal. Cependant, pour Yuya il semblait évident que cette maison n'était pas abandonnée. Il avait beau chercher, ni poussière, ni déchet, c'était plus une maison parfaite qu'une maison abandonnée.

-Tu viens ? Demanda la plus jeune.

-Tiens ! Où est Yuzu ? Interrogea un des deux garçons.

-Je lui ai demandé d'attendre dehors. Avoua sans honte Yuya.

-Pff ! Poule mouillée. Ricana une autre jeune fille.

Yuya serra son poing mais ne dit rien. Ils avancèrent dans le hall, les filles se réservèrent les vases qui se tenaient sur des piliers blancs sculptés sous formes de vagues. Ils entrèrent dans un salon, il y avait une télé qui avait la taille du mur et – selon une des filles qui s'y connaissait en multimédia – possédait la trois dimension et la haute définition. Ils ouvrirent des placards et trouvèrent des consoles, des ordinateurs, des tablettes, des téléphones et toutes les nouveautés technologiques.

Malgré tout Yuya n'était intéressé par aucunes de ces choses. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison, tandis que les cinq autres riaient de leur trouvailles. Ces derniers décidèrent d'aller dans une autre pièce. Ils trouvèrent un couloir, bien éclairé, la lumière s'allumant lorsqu'il y avait une présence. Depuis ce couloir ils atteignirent la cuisine, la salle de bain, la salle à manger, une bibliothèque et au fond une terrasse donnant à la mer. Pourtant le garçon à la chevelure tomate avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus encore.

-Dire que cette rumeur urbaine est vrai ! S'esclaffa un d'entre eux.

-Ouais ! Ricana le deuxième garçon.

-Et ça devra être notre secret. Dit la plus grand des filles.

-Oui. Répondirent en chœur les deux autres filles.

-...

Yuya ne dit rien.

Ils mirent dans leur sac, plusieurs objets qui les intéressaient. Yuya fut le seul à ne rien toucher. Alors qu'ils allèrent enfin partir, ils entendirent des personnes sortirent derrière eux. Cette maison déserte ne l'était plus.

-Rendez-vous ! Cria un des hommes qui venait d'arriver.

Le premier attrapa une des filles et les autres s'enfuir. Yuya tenta de faire de même mais il se sentit pris et un choc électrique parcourut tout le corps de Yuya. Puis les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et encore les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait du mal à analyser ce qui l'entourait. Il avait très mal à la tête et chaque mouvement lui donnait encore plus le tournis. Il tenta de se relever mais sentit un métal froid à ses poignées et ses chevilles qui l'empêchait de bouger. L'adolescent se demandait pourquoi était-il là ? et comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans un tel lieu ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté dans cette pièce. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus le brouillard qui entourait son esprit s'évanouissait. Il était enchaîné dans une pièce sombre et n'avait aucun moyen de connaître sa position ou le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Il s'habituait à la pénombre et continuait à se poser des questions. Yuzu était-elle parvenue à s'enfuir ? Et le groupe ? S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa meilleur amie, il se détesterais pour toujours !

Puis des personnes entrèrent ils étaient tous vêtu de la même manière, tel des soldats, sauf une dame habillé avec une jupe assorti à sa chemise rouge. Ses cheveux violets étaient coiffés d'une manière spécial et que la plupart des femmes n'oseraient jamais se faire. Et elle portait des colliers en or qui semblaient vouloir l'étranglé ainsi que des grandes boucles d'oreilles.

-Tu es donc le dernier intrus. Dit-elle d'un ton doux. Mais sache que le vol doit être puni. Déclara-t-elle cette fois-ci avec un ton tranchant.

-Je ne suis pas venu voler ! Hurla Yuya pour se défendre.

-Que voilà ! Un autre menteur. Si Reiji-san avait été là, il vous aurait puni lui-même. Mais je ne laisserais personne entraver sa gloire ! Apprenez lui les bonnes manières ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Celui qui tenait un fouet ensanglanté – que Yuya n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était rentré – s'approcha et cria aux autres de détacher le garçon et de lui retirer son haut. Ceci fait, malgré la résistance de l'adolescent, l'homme le frappa. Dés le premier coup il hurla. Il 'espérait que quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider aller l'entendre. Il priait pour que cette douleur lancinante se stoppe. Mais les coups fusèrent et la douleur augmenta, à un tel point que même s'il désirait crier, ce cri rester coincé dans son être. Puis lorsque la douleur fut trop grande il s'évanouit, sans chercher à lutter contre cette inconscience.

De nouveau il se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Mais cette fois-ci le lieu était plus confortable et conviviale. Il était sur un matelas assez dur et tendre à la fois. Cependant il ne put apprécier cela très longtemps car les douleurs venant de son dos déchira son être. Son visage se crispa et il se retourna. La tête dans les oreillers, il se permis de verser quelques larmes. Puis le souvenir de son père refis surface. Cet homme souriait toujours et disait de toujours voir le bon côté de chose, mais en ce moment quelle pouvait être le bon côté ? Une de ses mains frotta ses cheveux afin de trouver les lunettes qu'il mettait lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais elles n'étaient pas là ! Il fit un bond, qu'il regretta aussitôt à cause des blessures et tomba à côté du lit.

Il se mordit les lèvres et essuya ses yeux. L'adolescent allait essayer de se relever mais il sentit son corps s'élever par des bras qui pouvait supporter sa masse. Il fut reposé sur le lit.

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger tant que tu as encore mal. Déclara l'homme qui l'avait posé.

Cet homme avait des cheveux d'une teinte grise comme le pelage d'un et des yeux violets. Il avait le corps d'une de ces stars de cinéma et l'expression taciturne d'un être solitaire. Yuya le fixait l'inconnu avec incompréhension, mais d'un autre côté il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda enfin Yuya.

-Akaba Reiji. Répondit-il brièvement.

À ce nom, Yuya sursauta avant de faire une nouvelle grimace. Reiji réagit tout de suite et vint près de Yuya afin de l'aider. Mais l'adolescent repoussa l'aide de l'adulte.

-Désolé. Souffla l'homme. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive au fils de l'acteur Sakaki-kun.

Cet homme était bel et bien l'acteur renommé Akaba Reiji. Il avait même dépassé la célébrité de Sakaki Yusho, le père de Yuya, disparut lors d'un tournage. Le garçon au cheveux tomate se rappela vaguement avoir entendu la femme prononcer ce nom. Son corps trembla légèrement, l'acteur allait-il lui faire du mal ? Après tout, elle avait mentionné le fait qu'il punissait _lui-même_ les **voleurs**.

-Je- je ne suis pas un voleur ! Débuta-t-il.

-Je sais. Coupa l'homme.

-Vraiment ?! Renchérit Yuya.

-Oui. Acquiesça Reiji.

-Alors vous aller me laisser partir ! Conclut l'adolescent.

-Non. Rétorqua l'adulte.

Ce simple mot avait permis au silence de s'installait entre eux. Yuya était un peu perdu. S'il savait qu'il n'était pas un voleur, pourquoi le retenait-il prisonnier ? Il avait beau chercher la réponse dans le regard de son interlocuteur, rien ne se laissait voir.

Reiji s'approcha de l'adolescent, posa sa grande main sur le visage fin de Yuya et posa ses lèvres sur celles du prisonnier. L'adolescent resta figé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était son premier baisé, de plus la douleur des coups l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

-Tu es le fils de Sakaki Yusho, si tu suis les pas de ton père... tu seras un gêne. Mais je ne peux pas te faire du mal. Tu as cette beauté que je n'ai pas, que ton père n'avait pas non plus. Je ne peux plus te laisser partir. Plus maintenant que je t'ai vu.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna le concerné. Mais je-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car l'homme embrassa de nouveau son prisonnier. Cette fois-ci il ne s'arrêta pas aux lèvres, sa main s'appuya doucement sur une des jambe du garçon. Elle monta vers l'intersection des jambes – car Yuya portait une simple grande chemise en soie – et profita d'un moment d'inattention de Yuya pour laisser sa langue entrer dans la bouche du garçon soumis.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement brusque car il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il était donc la proie de l'acteur. Ce dernier se mit à caresser l'intimité du plus jeune qui gémit. Puis arrêta de l'embrasser pour qu'ils puissent, touts deux, respirer. Petit à petit, le sexe de Yuya se durcit. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, son corps réagissait au main habile de Reiji. Les larmes perlèrent sur les yeux du garçon. Il gémit de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de mettre des mots comme « Arrêtez » ou « S-stop ! ». Cela fit sourire Reiji.

-Je- je vais... Tenta de dire Yuya.

Yuya se sentit étrange et sentait comme une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. L'adulte stoppa ses caresses et mit le membre dur dans sa bouche. L'adolescent poussa un ultime cri alors qu'il éjacula dans la bouche de son ravisseur. Ce dernier se relava et essuya avec ses mains le liquide chaud qui était sur ses lèvres. Il observa Yuya qui était inconscient. L'homme retira ses lunettes et parcourut de ses doigts les contours du visage de l'évanoui.

Dans cette chambre Yuya ne pouvait dire combien de jours ou de semaines c'étaient passés mais ce qui était sûr c'était que chaque jour le fameux Reiji profitait de son corps. Le jeune homme ne s'habituait pas aux tendresses de la star. Et pourtant il savourait ces moments de plus en plus, peut être parce que Reiji était de plus en plus tendre avec lui. L'acteur s'occupait aussi des blessures du prisonnier et lui parlait plus.

Un jour Yuya demanda s'ils avaient capturé Yuzu, mais Reiji ne semblait pas savoir qui était la jeune fille. Le garçon ne sut s'il fallait s'inquiéter ou se soulager de cette nouvelle. Au fur et à mesure, il eut accès à toute la maison. Comme la rumeur urbaine le disait, cette maison possédait vraiment tout. Yuya se demandait où était les hommes et la femme qui les avaient capturés mais préféra ne pas y penser.

Il se disait parfois avec ironie, que ce fut lui, la personne qui ne croyait pas en l'existence de cette maison, qui était désormais enfermé dans ce luxe qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Même si Reiji faisait un effort de contact, Yuya, lui chercher à éviter tout contact avec la célébrité. Cependant ce dernier avait toujours le dernier mot et le dernier geste, Yuya sombrait toujours dans l'inconscience le premier.

Une nuit, Reiji rentra tard. Yuya ne dormait pas. Ils se fixèrent sans parler. Pour la première fois ce fut Yuya qui ouvrit la bouche :

-Je veux rentrer chez moi. Avoua-t-il enfin.

L'homme se tourna complètement vers son captif. Son regard tranchant fixait ardemment ce dernier. Puis il retira l'écharpe rouge qui entourait son cou.

-Promets-tu alors de faire ce que je te dis ?

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Yuya inquiet.

-Par exemple, si je te donne rendez-vous iras-tu ?

-Si j'ai un empêchement ?

-Alors tu me préviendras et nous le repousserons. Répondit simplement Reiji.

-Tu acceptes de me laisser partir ?

-J'y réfléchis.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce fut bien la première fois que Reiji le vit sourire ainsi. Il s'approcha de Yuya et l'embrassa. L'adulte se déshabilla, ce qui fut un choc pour Yuya, car ce fut la première fois que l'acteur osa retirer ses vêtements. Malgré tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de trouver beau son ravisseur.

Une fois nu, il plaqua Yuya sur le canapé. Puis le dévêtit de tout tissu. Ils étaient tous les deux sans rien pour les couvrir, se contemplant. Reiji chuchota doucement au creux de l'oreille de Yuya ces paroles qu'on aurait cru imprononçable pour lui : « Je t'aime. ». Le garçon rougit, désormais son visage était de la même couleur que ses yeux et une partie de ses cheveux.

L'adulte mordit doucement chaque téton de Yuya, écoutant attentivement chaque gémissement, chaque souffle qu'émettait la proie. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts s'aventurait vers le bas du dos de Yuya. Ils entrèrent dans l'intimité du jeune homme pour la première fois. Les doigts de Yuya s'accrochaient à la peau de Reiji. Tout l'être du jeune homme était en feu et en demandait plus.

Une fois préparé, enfin à peu prés, l'adulte fit entrer son sexe dans l'intimité du garçon. Arrachant un petit cri de douleur, l'homme pénétrait doucement, tout doucement l'adolescent. Les gémissements douloureux devinrent des gémissements de joie au fur et à mesure que leur corps fusionnait. Les va et vient de Reiji arrachait à chaque fois un cri de joie que Yuya tentait d'étouffer. Leur souffle saccadé était en harmonie et montrer que chacun appréciait ce moment. Puis vint le moment où ils émirent leur dernier geste. Reiji avait versé sa propre substance de lui en Yuya, faisant de ce dernier sien. Se retirant, il vit couler du postérieur de Yuya son propre sperme. L'adulte rit un peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme c'était encore évanoui.

… … … … … … …

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son retour dans la vie auprès des siens. Il avait disparu depuis un mois, deux semaines et trois jours et lorsqu'il était rentré sa mère avait été très heureuse – elle avait même pleuré.

Yuzu ne se souvenait pas de la maison abandonnée, étrangement et il avait été dit que certain membres du groupe avaient été retrouvés dans des ruelles mal fréquentées. Publiquement tout le monde pensait que Yuya avait été enlevé à cause d'un ancien fanatique de son père, Sakaki Yusho, et qui refusait de voir son règne disparaître et projetait donc de faire de Yuya une star. Reiji étant bon comédien et avec beaucoup de moyen, avait pu tout organiser et être le fameux sauveur de l'étudiant. C'est comme cela que personne ne s'étonna de les voir parfois ensemble...

**FIN**

* * *

**P****arfois je me demande bien pourquoi je fais des rêves si étrange! C'est vrai quoi qui rêve que des gens maltraitent Yuya pour Reiji et que Reiji harcèle sexuellement son rival?! o_O**

**Merci quand même d'avoir lu~ **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**


End file.
